Kingdom Hearts Clue
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: When Inspector Sora recieves a letter from Mr. Xehanort that Ansem T. Wise was murdered, he goes to the mansion in Twilight Town with his assistant Vivi to investigate. Based on the board game, Clue.
1. The Mystery Begins

-The Mystery Begins-

Report 1

August 4th

I received a letter today. It was from Mr. Xehanort, informing me that Ansem T. Wise was found murdered inside his own mansion. The letter read:

Dear Inspector Sora R. Destiny,

As you know, Master Ansem has lived in Radient Garden for many years now. However, he decided to stay for awhile at his mansion in Twilight Town. But about a week after his arrival, dear Master Ansem was found dead. It was not of natural causes, though. A large wound in his neck was evidence that he was, in fact, murdered. Several others were at the mansion at that time as well.

The guests were:

Colonel Riku Mustard, Professor Axel Plum, Miss Larxene Peacock, Miss Kairi Scarlet, Mr. Roxas Green, and also the maid, Miss Namine White, was present.

Evidence was also found:

Rope, a Keyblade, a knife, two chakrams, a candlestick, and a gunblade.

Inspector Sora, I would like to ask you to come to the mansion on the 7th of August, and stay until the mystery is solved. Miss Namine will show you to your room when you arrive. All of these do seem very suspicious, so any of them could be the murderer. Good luck, and please, do be careful.

Mr. Xehanort X. Heartless

Having read this, I sent a reply to Mr. Xehanort, and waited for the 7th of August.

Report 2

August 7th-10:47 p.m.

I packed everything I needed, including my Keyblade, just in case. I almost forgot to pack my underwear, however, but, fortunately, my assistant Vivi reminded me. I packed my detective hat (even though it might mess up my hair!) and left. My assistant came along as well.

When we arrived, we were greeted by Mr. Xehanort. As in the letter, Miss Namine White showed me to my room. Vivi was next door. As it was getting late, I went straight to bed, deciding that it was best to try and solve the mystery in the morning. I was almost asleep, when heard an awful blood-curdling noise.

Someone had screamed.

Report 3

10:53 p.m.

I got out of bed, dressed, and ran of my room. I met Vivi just outside in the hallway, as well as Colonel Riku, Mr. Roxas, and Professor Axel. We hurried downstairs to see what was the matter.

Once we all reached the foyer, we ran into Miss Namine, Miss Larxene and Miss Kairi (almost literally), and found Mr. Xehanort trying to comfort one of the maids, Miss Olette.

When I asked what had happened, Miss Olette, still shaking, claimed to have seen a dark figure with a knife, faintly reflecting the light of her candle as 'it' passed by. Frightened, she screamed. The figure, she said, ran off to somewhere else in the mansion.

I don't think that I'll be getting to sleep tonight.


	2. The Mysterious Figure

-The Mysterious Figure-

Report 4

11:32 P.M.

We had all gathered in the lounge, except Miss Olette. Mr. Xehanort had excused her, so she could get some rest. He also told her to lock her door, and tell the rest of the staff at the mansion to do the same. Once everyone was settled, I decided to ask a few questions.

"What time was Mr. Ansem T. Wise found dead?" was my first question.

"At about 8:30 A.M., on August the 2nd," Mr. Xehanort replied. Then came my next question:

"Where, and by whom, was he found?"

"He was discovered by two members of the staff- two cooks- Mr. Hayner and Mr. Pence, as they passed by Master Ansem's room. He was sprawled on the floor."

Another question: "About when do you think he was murdered?"

"We had seen him the day before, so it had to have been the previous night."

But I had another question that came to mind. "Was he killed in his room, or did was carried from another part of the mansion?"

"Actually, we believe that he was dragged into his room."

It seems that their is more to this mystery than I thought.

Report 5

August 8th, 12:00 A.M.

I asked everyone to split up. Miss Namine White to the kitchen, Mr. Roxas Green to the conservatory, Miss Larxene Peacock to the hall, Colonel Riku Mustard to the billiard room, Professor Axel Plum to the study, and the beautiful Miss Kairi Scarlet to the Ballroom. Mr. Xehanort went to search in the library. My assistant, Vivi, and I stayed in the lounge. As we searched the area, the lights suddenly shut off. Only the moonlight shined in through windows for light. Stumbling in the dark, my assistant followed me as well as he could. I tripped over something, with Vivi falling over on top of me. What I had come across turned out to be a trap door. I opened it, and we stepped inside.

How am I writing this in the dark? You figure it out.

Report 6

12:15 A.M.

As we passed through the secret passage, we could faintly see the silouette of someone farther down. Vivi became afraid, and began to wimper.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called.

"Who're you?" it replied. The voice sounded familiar. When it came close enough, I realized that it was none other than Mr. Roxas Green.

It turned out that he had come across another trap door from the conservatory. He was headed down the secret passage as well, when the lights went out. We went together with Mr. Roxas to the conservatory. He was very interested when I told him that the passage led to the lounge. We all climbed out into the conservatory, but the lights had not yet come back on. Though it was dark, we could still see some what. Suddenly, a rustling sounded from behind a chair in the room. A figure jumped up, and dashed out, a knife in hand. We looked at each other in confusion.

Then the lights came back on.


	3. The Killer Is In This Room!

-The Killer Is In This Room!-

Report 7

12:30 A.M.

We all gathered together again in the lounge, and discussed the matter of the strange figure that has been wandering around. It was suggested that we should explore the mansion, searching for clues in groups, by Mr. Xehanort. We were separated into these groups:

Mr. Roxas Green with Professor Axel Plum,

Ms. Kairi with Ms. Namine White,

Ms. Larxene Peacock with Mr. Xehanort,

and Colonel Riku with Vivi, and I.

As we made our separate ways, Colonel Riku suggested going to the kitchen, shortly after his stomach grumbled amazingly loudly. I agreed, and we made our way to that room. Once inside, Vivi and I began to examine the kitchen, and Colonel Riku claimed that he should 'examine' the inside of the refrigerator. We searched the cabinets, any openings that were found, the pantry, and where ever else we could think of. Once Colonel Riku had finished the sandwich he decided to make, he too looked around the room, but it was Vivi who discovered the next clue. He tripped over a rug near the pantry, but to the left.

Colonel Riku lifted the rug up, and there was yet another secret passage!

Report 8

12:48 A.M.

Curious to see where this one would lead to, we entered it. It appeared as the other one did.

Cold, dark, and smelled horrible.

At the end, we could see a faint light. We all pushed up on the the trap door, and shoved it open. We crawled out as screams echoed around the room. I looked up to see Ms. Namine White and Ms. Kairi Scarlet, both startled at our unexpected arrival. We were now in the study. Once the two ladies had calmed down, we explained that there had been a secret passage from the kitchen to the study.

But something had occured to me.

"Ms. Namine," I said, "Weren't you the last one to explore the kitchen before us?"

She replied that she had.

"Did you know about the secret passage?" I asked.

Ms. Namine White lowered her head and said that yes, she had found it earlier.

"Why didn't you say something?" was my next question.

She explained that she was afraid that if she said she had explored it, one of the others may have been the murderer and would have chosen her as his or her next victim.

When she was done with her explaination, Ms. Kairi told us that they had found a large blood stain on the floor in the study, and pointed it out.

Undoubtedly, this was the place where the unfortunate Mr. Ansem T. Wise was murdered.

Report 9

1:12 A.M.

Together we returned once again to the lounge, and once everyone else had arrived, we told them what we had found. The others had discovered little otherwise, until Mr. Xehanort stood up along side Ms. Larxene Peacock. They had figured out which one of the weapons was the one used. The presented it before the group.

"We have also found the stranger that has been lurking around the mansion!" Mr. Xehanort exclaimed, "and I recognize him. His name is Seifer, and he lives not far from here. He's locked up in the basement."

"We believe that he is the killer," Ms. Larxene added.

But I stood up, to deny it.

"No! He only assisted the murderer," I cried, "but I think I know who it _really_ is..."

"And the killer is in this room!"


	4. It Could Have Happened This Way

-It Could Have Happened This Way...-

_It __**could**__ have happened this way..._

Report 10

1:30 A.M.

Everyone gasped at my announement.

"What do you mean?!" Mr. Xehanort exclaimed, "Who is it?!"

I turned to Ms. Namine White.

"Ms. Namine," I began. Her pale face turned a bright pink, and everyone gasped again. "You overheard Mr. Ansem say that he wanted to 'dispose' of you. So, you wanted to get rid of him, before he got rid of you. You used the secret passage from the kitchen to the study. Mr. Ansem was not expecting that. You knew about the secret passages, and you lied that you had just found them recently. You pretended that you were afraid of the killer, and did not want to be the next victim. But it was _you,_ Ms. Namine. You convinced Seifer to assist you, making you look innocent, and that it was someone else. You also made sure that you were the one to show us to our room, so you could keep an eye on my assistant and I."

"Your right..." she admitted, "All of it." Surprisingly, she did not even try to run. However, Colonel Riku held her down to keep her from leaving, just in case. The weapon she had used was the knife.

She was taken away in the morning.

_Or it __**could**__ have been like this... _

Report 10

1:30 A.M.

Everyone gasped at my announcement.

"What do you mean?!" Mr. Xehanort exclaimed, "Who is it?!"

I paused for a few moments.

"Well?" Mr. Xehanort said impatiently.

"Mr. Roxas Green," I replied.

"Mr... Roxas?" Professor Axel asked blankly.

"Yes. Actually, he held a grudge against Colonel Riku, who helped Mr. Ansem kidnap him," I explained, "But when he found out that Mr. Ansem T. Wise had planned that, he became the victim that Mr. Roxas chose, instead of Colonel Riku Mustard. When Vivi and I stumbled across the first secret passage, he was surprised to us, because he was afraid that I would suspect him. So, he made up that story that he had just found the passage. As for the figure we saw run by with the knife, it was Seifer. Mr. Roxas reluctantly asked him for help. Seifer hid there just to startle us, hoping that we would not want to stay. That way they could get away with the murder. Mr. Roxas did not ask his friend Professor Axel Plum for help because he knew that it would upset him, his best friend, a murderer!"

"Yeah, it was me," Mr. Roxas admitted, standing up, "but I'm not going with you."

He tried to dash for the door, but was stopped by Colonel Riku and Ms. Larxene. Professor Axel simply stared in shock at his friend.

He was taken away as quickly as possible.

_But that's not what __**really **__happenened..._


	5. The Killer Is

-The Killer Is...-

_**This **__is what __**really **__happened... _

Report 10

1:30 A.M.

Everyone gasped at my announcement.

"What do you mean?!" Mr. Xehanort exclaimed, "Who is it?!"

"You're a good actor, Mr. Xehanort," I commented.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Acting innocent, when you knew who it was the whole time," I replied, "You convinced Ms. Larxene to believe that Seifer was the murderer. But he only was the assistant, as I said earlier."

"He did?" Ms. Larxene asked blankly, then glared at the white haired man.

"Yes," I answered, then continued, "You, Mr. Xehanort, had known about the secret passages from the beginning. You knew that Mr. Ansem would be in the study, so you went to the kitchen, made your way down the passage hidden under that rug. You surprised Mr. Ansem, and, you murdered him. You then sent me a letter after his body was found, and planned to frame someone else. That way, you could get away with it, and steal the credit of his discoveries about the heartless."

"You're clever to figure that out, on you're own, Inspector Sora," he muttered, standing up. He ran for the door, but was stopped by Professor Axel and Mr. Roxas. He put up a fight, but was unable to free himself.

He was taken away within the hour, along with Seifer.

He had used a stolen gunblade.

Report 11

August 10 4:02 P.M.

Vivi and I stayed at the mansion for an extra night, as did everyone else. We were given permission to do so by the new owners of the mansion. They are the five other assistants of Mr. Ansem T. Wise: Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus, and the youngest, Ienzo. They happily accepted the mansion, and in their gratitude allowed us to stay. The six others, the former suspects, have offered their help to us anytime we need it.

Vivi and I have already returned from our stay, but it seems, as I was told by Colonel Riku Mustard- or just Riku, as he requested I call him- informed me that an Italian man in green, by the name of Luigi, won a mansion. However, he has no idea how.

Perhaps... I should check it out...

_**-The End- **_

_**...Or is it? **_


End file.
